You and me
by Hattaru
Summary: when I first saw you with the moon shining above the sky, I knew that I loved you.
1. You and Me

You and me

**You and me**

**Summary**- when I first saw you with the moon shining above the sky, I knew that I loved you.

**A/N**-Hey everyone it is I am back with another story, this story is my version of how Izayoi and Inu-no-tashio meet so please tell me what you think.

Hattaru.

-

Lady Izayoi woke up form her bed, she dreaded today, for today she will finally meet her soon to be husband Lord Takemaru of Setsunano, why must she marry, Yes it was her duty as the noble lady of the lands and daughter of Lord Zane, but still, she never would of thought in a million years that she would ever marry Takemaru? She hears so many stories about him and how he was some what a cruel man, and that he was also loved woman, for all of the noble women in the court would die for just a glance or even a hit of wife material to Lord Takemaru would be such a great honor.

But it was Lord Takemaru that wanted to marry her; Izayoi did not even know how Lord Takemaru even saw her? Until one of her ladies maids told her, he really was not even considering her as his wife, for she was a little older like twenty very old for any noble lady in waiting, but once he saw her in the gardens picking flowers with her long raven hair falling down her back like a gentle breeze, and her skin pink as a pink flower, he fell in love with her at first sight.

A knock on the door, woke her of her thoughts.

"Come in", she said.

"Lady Izayoi," said one of her maids, "it is time for you to get dressed, the maid said as she drew her a bath and put oil in her tub.

Once Izayoi's bath was over the maid brushed her hair to make her look perfect, for it was a special day, after her hair was perfect Izayoi put on her pink kimono with silver designs on it, she was simply breath taking.

When Izayoi finished dressing, she turned around and stared into the mirror, oh how she wished this was a dream.

"Lady Izayoi your father wishes to see before the arrival of Lord Takemaru in his chambers", the maid said for the final time.

Izayoi walked pasted the maid and into the hallways and went to her fathers chambers, he too was finished dressing and then he heard a knock on the door.

"Enter" was all he said.

"You send for me father?" Izayoi said.

"Yes," said Lord Zane

He stood and walked to his daughter.

"It seems that Lord Takemaru of Setsunano will be delayed arriving today until later tonight".

"I see" she said, "Father why must I marry him, I heard so many stories about him, do you so wish for me to marry a cruel Lord"? She said with sad eyes.

"Nonsense" said The Lord; "Do you honestly think I would marry you off to a cruel man"? He said with a smile.

Lord Zane then hugged his daughter tightly, she did not return his affection, for she knew better, her father never really wanted her, he wanted a son, not a daughter, and he never forgave her mother for giving birth to her, and he would find anything to get ride of her, even marry off the most cruelest lord in the land.

Izayoi went to the gardens and picked some flowers, she was mostly day dreaming, ever since she was little her mother would tell her about a powerful Lord, The Lord of The Western Lands, her mother once told her the story on how she meet him but it was only once.

Lady Ikea Izayoi's mother was walking down the path that would take her to the castle at night when a old man grabbed her from behind her and pushed her down to the ground, he tore her Kimono and was about the rape her when the man went flying towards a tree, just then a figure grabbed the man by the neck and threw him into the air, she looked at the man that saved her life, when she saw him in the moon light, he was the most handsome thing she had ever seen.

The man had spike armor on both shoulders, he wore three swards two on his back and one on the side of his pelvic, and his hair was long and silver and was up in a ponytail, his eyes were a light gold.

The man helped her up from the ground, she told Izayoi that she could not keep her eyes off of him, he then spoke a very deep and romantic voice she had ever heard.

"Woman, why are you out so late, and at night, a lady bearing a child should not be out, with out an escort".

Ikea was taken back at his comment, the man then looked deep in her eyes.

"You would do well to hurry back to your home" and then he disappeared.

After her left she looked strait ahead and saw a young woman with white hair looking at her, but her eyes, her eyes were cold and frightening, they were gold also but her eyes were more narrow then the man that saved her life, she also saw that she bore a crescent moon on her forehead, but the way the young woman was looking at her made her skin crawl, so she ran all the way home.

When Ikea got to the castle she knew that she meet the great demon Lord of the West and he was beautiful, and his aura was extremely strong, even she a human sensed the mighty aura coming form him.

After her mother told her the story on how she meet the great lord, Izayoi wanted to him she knew that her father hated her mother for bearing a daughter instead of a son, so in her mother's defense she knew that her mother might have loved the great lord for he was the only thing that showed her any kindness.

It was almost sun down when Izayoi decided to go down the river before her soon to be husband arrived she wanted to clear her head before the meeting begins, she did not know that this day will change her life forever, that fate will be kind to her.

Izayoi rolled up her Kimono to her knees and dipped her feet into the water and walked straight into the river, she let her hair down and hummed an old Japanese song.

"Come with me"

"My small child"

"You and me will be forever"

I will not let you fall"

"No, No"

"I will not let you fall"

"Come with me"

"My small child"

While she was singing she sensed that some one was watching her, she turned around and found nobody there, for in the bushes a familiar Lord was watching the young human female in fascination.

Inu-no-taishou never seen such a beautiful human female, she was absolutely breath taking, but a beauty like her should not be out, so he steped out of the bushes and into her view.

Izayoi turned around with wide eyes she was shocked but it was not fear the he sensed form her but fascination.

"Young one" he spoke "Why are you out hear all by yourself do you don't know that there are all kind of demon's lurking all over theses lands"?

"I am quite aware of that sir, but why is that any of your concern"? said Izayoi not meaning it to sound rude or anything.

Inu-no-taishou smiled a little at her boldness to speak to him in such a way, for no other demon or human for that matter would even dare to speak to him in such a manner, but this mere human woman had the bravery to do so.

"What is your name Young one?" he said.

"I'm sorry, said Izayoi, but I don't speak to strangers"

"Oh I see, said Inu-no-taishou "do you know who I am child" he said in a heavy voice.

"Child who may I ask are you calling a child", she said upset.

"Well young one, I am a thousand years old, I have seen many things grow and many things die, and I have also seen many battles, so yes in my eyes you are more than a meare child". He said not trying to make it seem that he is trying to offend her, but he knew that it did sound that way, he was about to say something, when she spoke, this time with anger in her voice.

_Child_? _How dare he_, she thought.

"Sir, do not insult me so kindly, for I am a lady the daughter of Lord Zane and as such you will treat me with respect, Izayoi said with her eyes hidden form her face.

Inu-no-taishou was again taken back with her boldness.

"There is no need to get upset young one, I am merle making conversation".

Izayoi then turned to the cold water and then looked at the strange man again.

"Are you a Demon, the one that they call the Great dog Demon of the West"?

Inu-no-taishou raised an eyebrow.

"I am," he said, in a low and very sexy voice.

In her heart she was excited but in her mind she was terrified, she then stepped out of the river and onto dry land.

"What do they call you, old one, she said with a smile.

Inu-no-taishou could not help but chuckle at that remark.

"Inu-no-taishou" was all he said with a calm expression.

"I see, Isayoi said, well my lord this has been quite an evening but I must retire for

Tonight, Izayoi said with a bow, and she began to walk passed him.

"You did not tell me your name, young one" he said once again with a smile.

She then looked back at him and deep in his golden eyes and found them most irresistible.

"My lord, why would you like to know my name for you just insulted me once again, goodnight Lord of the West, Izayoi said again with a bow and went on her way.

Inu-no-taishou had a huge smile on his face, yes indeed she was a very interesting human.

"Goodnight lady Izayoi, he said out loud, he then turned and walked back to his fortress, into the moon light, almost forgetting a pair of cold eyes that were watching his every move.

"_So father, you have your heart captured bay a weak human_," his only son Sesshomaru thought as he too disappeared into the moonlight.


	2. Moonlight

Moonlight

**Moonlight. **

**A/N**- I do not own any Inuyasha Character and this is all for fun and fan made.

Hattaru.

When Inu-no-Taishou entered the Western lands, he sensed an all to fillmilar arora.

"How long are you going to follow me Sesshomaru" Inu-no-Tashiou hissed.

"Father" Sesshomaru, said Inu-no-Taishou did not even bother to turn around to see his son. So much resembles form his mother in every way that it is frightening at times.

His mate is filling his young son with evil thoughts, and Inu-no-taishou loathed his son even more for it.

"I was worried father, when you did not return like you said. The young demon prince said with the coldest eyes ever.

"Do not lie to me Sesshomaru, my son, for I know your Mother sent you to spy on me" Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes.

"If you would keep your word as to when you are coming home, mother would have no need to fech you like a common dog". Sesshomaru spate out.

Inu-no-taishou turned so fast around it freighted Sesshomaru; Inu-no-taishou looked dead in his sons' eyes, which were now red.

"I lord Inu-no-taishou do not answer to you or your mother, Sesshomaru you should be so lucky that I named you my heir to my lands, Inu-no-taishou turned back around and looked into the moonlight.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes even more.

"I am sorry father that I do not live up to your expectations" he said, with a hit of hurt.

It's not about exceptions Sesshomaru" Inu-no Taisho said, "but it is about respect, leave me", and just that Sesshomaru disappeared.

When Sesshomaru entered the courtyard with the fortress, he was greed by his mother.

"I trust you found your father, she said her voice so calm, it even scared some of the birds.

"I have" Sesshomaru said with the same tone of voice as his mother.

"Well" she said lifting her eyebrow, Sesshomaru 's eyes looked up and saw his father towering over his mother's back.

"MATE" he boomed out, with his great and mighty voice.

"You will speak with me NOW"! He said and then turned to leave. Sesshomaru's mother cocked her head to the side to see were her husband went, and then followed him.

After Inu-no-taishou and his mate were in their bedchambers, he slammed the door shut. Inu-no-taishou looked at his mate, with hatred in his eyes.

"If you ever send my son to spy on me again you will no longer be the lady of the Western lands, am I understood" he boomed.

"As if I had a choice" she spate out, Inu-no-taishou stepped closer to this mate.

"What do you mean by that?" he said, getting irritated.

Sesshomaru's mother just smirked, something he always hated about her, and she was so sneaky and cold.

"Well my dear husband", she said mockingly, "my job is done" I gave you a powerful son and heir to your lands", she said with a smile.

"You gave me killer," he shouted.

"Yes, and what a killing perfection he turned out to be"! She smiled ever so highly.

"Get Out of my site Woman" he yelled.

She then bowed and left their room.

When she left Inu-no-Taishou removed his armor and lay down on his bed.

He hated his mate for making his son turn out so cold, but not just cold, cruel towards all creatures demons and humans, but mostly humans, he hardly recognized his own son, let alone his mate, they were both cruel and something must be done.

He then laid back on his pillow trying to rest his head but his thoughts kept drifting to the beautiful Princess Lady Izayoi, and with that in mind he fell asleep happy to know she was on his mind.

When Izayoi went up to her room, she shut her door and slide down the floor, oh how her heart raced with passion, she put her palm on her heart, and felt it beat faster, she never saw such a beautiful man before, well in all reality he was not a man at all, but he was simply breath taking.

I mean sure he looked rough, but he was still handsome, her mother was right, he really was a lovely creature, yes he was the Dog General of the West, but Izayoi did not care, she knew that there was no other creature that made her feel this way, she felt like her whole body was on fire with pure passion, and she prayed to the God that she would see him again.

Just then her door opened, and one of her personal maids came in her room.

"My Lady" she said "Lord Takemaru of Setsunano just arrived we must get you cleaned up", the young maid drew Izayoi's bath, and put white roses in the water and also red rose oil in the water to make her smell extra sweet.

After Izayoi took a bath again her maid dressed her in a dark green kimono and then put another layer on top of her other kimono that was a light green, she then put her hair up with golden beads string down her beautiful raven hair, she then painted her lips a light pink shimmer gloss, she was beautiful, beyond beautiful she looked like a Goddess.

As Izayoi walked down the hall all of the servants stopped and just looked in "Awe"

She entered her fathers studies and there right in before her was Lord Takemaru, he had his back towards her so she could not see his face, he ware Red and Black armor, his hair was up in a pony tail, with little hair that he did have, he had his helmet on his side and was talking to her father, she could not make out what they were saying but she knew it had to be important.

When Lord Takemaru turned around he was stunned on what was before him, so much beauty, he looked into Izayoi's eyes with pure lust, and she was a beauty beyond compare.

"Ah Izayoi" said her father, "please come hear child, he motioned her to be by his side "Lord Takemaru, my I introduce my daughter, Izayoi of Le Lang, for the first time she saw the man that she was going to marry, he had a hard face, he was young, but older than her, she guest maybe in his late 20's she had to admit he was handsome for his age but then ting that bothered her the most was his personality and his reputation.

"I am honored to meet you Lady Izayoi, Takemaru said with a bow.

Izayoi bowed also, but stayed silent.

Her father just looked at her with disappointed eyes, he then pinched her arm, just to let her know to say something to her soon to be husband, Izayoi ignored the pinch and sat down on the futon.

Lord Takemaru sat next to her; she turned her head and focused on something else, besides his face.

"Lady Izayoi, is something wrong? Takemaru said.

Izayoi turned her head and smiled but it was only a fake smile, "No nothing is the matter, My lord", she said "_My Lord_ she thought, "_great so when did he become her lord_".

Takemaru just looked at her knowing that she was not telling him the truth.

He then turned his head and stared at something.

Lord Zane, Izayoi's father knew that getting his daughter to fall in love with Takemaru was going to take some time.

Izayoi was getting pretty board so she soon stood up and both Lord Zane and Takemaru both stood also.

"Father, I think I must retire for tonight, It's late, so I bide you and Lord Takemareu goodnight", she said then bowed and began to leave the room. After Izayoi left, Lord Takemaru turned to Lord Zane with utter disbelieve and mad eyes.

"It seems your daughter does not care for me," he said.

"No, No Lord Zane pleaded "she just need some time to get to know you that all he said.

"I hope so, Takemaru said, "you are lucky that I am taking a liking to her".

"I understand Lord Takemaru", said Lord Zane "but please be patient with her".

Patient? Said takemaru, "Really" he said lifting one eyebrow, Lord Zane knew of Takemaru's reputation, he was not used to a woman not begging interested in him, it was always that women were around him all the time so in a way it bothered him that Izayoi did not find him most interesting, and not having Lord's Zane's daughter Izayoi not be interest in hi made Takemaru's blood boil, he bowed to Lord Zane and exit the room, he then looked at Takemaru when he left the room, he knew that look in his eyes all to well.

Lord Takemaru walked in the hallways when he spotted a maid.

"Woman is Lady Izayoi's room," he said.

The maid just looked at him in shock.

"Lord Takemaru there are no men allowed in the ladies chambers" the made said.

Takemaru just looked at her with anger and walked towards her slowly.

"Do not imply on something so viel that I would do so shamefully and disgraceful to dishonor the lady of Lee Lang, said Takemaru with his voice high, The made stepped back.

"You will tell me were her room is NOW"!

"Yes My lord the maid bowed, "her room is on the third floor and her door is on the far right, there is a rose carved on her door, you can't miss it" she said bowing.

Takemaru looked at the maid and as he walked away he never took his eyes off of her.

When Izayoi was in her room, she was brushing her raven hair, she could not stop thinking about the Demon Lord, he was so beautiful, his eyes, oh yes his eyes were like golden statues, she never seen such eyes and with the much intense in them before, his long white hair, came to think about it, it looked more silver than white it shimmered in the moon light, she wanted to see him, her body ached to see him.

All of a sudden she heard a knock on her door, she put her brush down, and went to her door.

"Who is there?" she said.

"Its Takemaru," he said.

Izayoi was upset.

"Lord Takemaru!" Izayoi raised her voice a little, "why are you near my bedroom"?

"Lady Izayoi" he said still near her door, "please do not take this as if I am disrespecting you I just want to get to know you a little since we are going to marry".

"Why" she said.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"Lord Takemaru" she raised her voice a little louder, "I am aware of your reputation, and how you treat women you promise them the world and then throw them out to the wolfs if they are not beyond your exceptions, If you get my drift", she said with a smile.

"I am not like those common women you desire or weak princess that you vowel to love, I am Izayoi daughter of Lord Zane and the late Ikea of Lee Lane, so do not take me so lightly, and I am not like those woman that fall all over you I am better than that, now goodnight Takemaru, Izayoi said not using his full title.

When she stepped away from the door, she heard her door slide out and entered Takemaru.

"My lady" he said dangerously.

"You may be my soon to be wife, but I will not take any disrespect of any kind even if they are true" he said Izayoi turned to face him, this time with anger in her eyes.

"Get Out of my room, you forget Lord of Setsunano you are still a guest in this castle and you will obey the rules that were given to you when you first arrived hear. And that includes you begging in my bedchambers unattended.

Takemaru looked at Izayoi his blood boiling, he stepped closer to her, she not affecting by his posture, then a maid came into her room.

"Zizi" Izayoi said, "can you please show Lord Takemaru out" she said Takemaru then turned to Izayoi with anger, and left on his own core. And slammed the door shut, the maid jumped.

"My lady what have you done, it is not wise to anger him, he is a powerful lord" she said trembling.

"I've seen powerful lords then him"; Izayoi said and then climbed into bed.

A couple of hours had passed since that incident and Izayoi was still up, she tried to sleep but found it impossible, her window was open and she looked out towards the moon, she closed her eyes and what seemed to be a few seconds, when she saw a huge shadow dash across the moon, she got up form her bed and went to her window she looked won and saw one of the guards from the castle asleep, she shook her head, she then closed her window up just a little bit, but still had some light in her room, she yawned and was about to crawl into her bed, when she felt a pair of eyes staring at her, she turned around and saw a dark figure, she was freighted, first she thought it was the dog general of the west , but then, she looked again and saw that this young man was young he looked no more then the age of sixteen, his eyes were golden just like Inu-no-taishou but this young man's was colder.

"Young man what are you doing in my room?" Izayoi said.

"Man"? He said "and who re u calling a man" he said in the most calm and frightening voice she had ever heard.

"Who are you" she said, in a whisper, the young demon stepped out of the shadows and into plain view, he looked like Inu-no –Taisho but this young one had his hair down, and he had a crescent moon on his forehead, he too had armor on his shoulder but he had spikes on one of his shoulders not both.

He was tall really tall like six feet seven or so maybe even taller, he was extremely handsome but something told her that this one was not at all friendly.

But the young demon just stared at her human woman, she backed away slowly, he then smirked.

"I scented that you are afraid woman", Izayoi gasp she was so scared she was shaking, who was this young man? She thought, who ever he was she did not like him not at all he was really scaring her and made her soul hurt, something about him did not feel right, but she was in awe of him, but he was frightening.

"Why are you hear?" Izayoi said he voice shaky.

"Why"? He said coming closer to her, how he can smell the fear it was running off of her like water; she was soaking in fear.

"Human" he said "you are nothing more than a pest and thing the must be destroyed, your kind need to die, you are weak, he said with a growl.

"I don't know what you are talking about", she said.

"Silence Woman you interrupted this Sesshomaru once more I will cut off your lying tong.

"Sesshomaru"? She said "I do not want to get in a fight and I mean you no harm and disrespect please sir if you would be so kind is to leave me be" she said taking a step back.

Sesshomaru zipped so fast thst he scared Izayoi right out of her kimono he was behind her in seconds it was scary.

"Do not give me orders human" now you will pay".

"Please don't hurt me" she pleaded, as Izayoi feel to the ground. "I mean you no disrespect please just, please don't hurt me"

Just then there was a knock on the door.

"Lady Izayoi, are you alright, the maids shouted "Lady Izayoi answer please.

When Izayoi looked at her door then back at the young man he was gone.

The door opened and in came her father and Lord Takemaru.

The maid ran to Izayoi and hugged her.

"My lady I heard you talking to someone and so I got your father and Lord Takemaru, Oh my lady are you alright she said.

Izayoi just looked at the window wondering who that young demon was, her heart never felt so much horror, she looked at the maid and started to cry.

Lord Zane told the guards to be a look out of strange things coming form the castle, Takemaru looked at Izayoi with concern, and he then bent down to her level and whispered in her ear.

"Don't worry my Lady, I will not let anything happened to you" he said then kissed her on her forehead.

A/N Ok done with chapter 2 please tell me what you think.

Hugs

Hattaru.


End file.
